The Cave of Carbannog
by sapphireswimming
Summary: Vicious plot bunnies to be defeated only by holy hand grenade or the brave souls of adoptive fanfictioners.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Cave of Carbannog (yes, that's a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail). These are summaries and fic ideas that have wasted away on my computer for months, or sometimes years, and I don't think I'll end up doing anything with them myself, but I'd love to see them written.**

**So they are all up for adoption. Multiple people can adopt the same idea. I don't really care what you do with them as long as you let me know you're taking it on (via review or PM), give me some form of credit for the idea, and a link once it's up (so I can tell everyone to go read it! :3).**

**They will be cross-posted to phandom-plunnies . tumblr where you can find other plot bunnies up for adoption if none of these meet your fancy.**

**Best of luck, have fun, and let me know if I can help clarify anything.**

**.**

**Also, pretty much everything I've ever written is also up for adoption / expansion / continuation / prequel sequel / AU twists / whatever / etc. if you wanted it. Goodness knows enough people have wanted more out of my oneshots, but I've got nothin'. Just be sure to ask me first, though, because I do have a couple caveats for the stories I've already posted.**

* * *

.

* * *

1. Hostage (revelation fic, Vlad and Danny)

.

Vlad captures the entire Fenton family and holds them hostage in a situation where Danny is tied up so he can do nothing as Fenton, but can save them if he transforms. After Danny reveals himself, Vlad makes all of his torture devices disappear in a puff of smoke. He smiles, says something quippy like "well, it's about time, little badger" and vanishes.

.

_((the way I pictured, he's not being mean-spirited (and realizes that Danny might well reveal his identity in retaliation) but he actually wants to help Danny in this instance: help him get over his fear of being dissected, teach Jack and Maddie a lesson that not all ghosts are evil, and give Danny a bit of a break at home. That may backfire later, but Vlad is just being his kindhearted fruitloopy self._

_BUT it could just as easily turn dark and LabRat-y since that's where this phandom's imagination seems to automatically turn))_


	2. Chapter 2

**See chapter 1 for info on adopting.  
**

* * *

.

* * *

2. Psychic (AU, Danny)

.

Danny is a psychic.

Perhaps an AU where the accident gives him the ability to talk to ghosts but he doesn't become one. Which leads to a completely _different_ set of adventures from the ones we're used to seeing.

OR he's been a clairvoyant for a long time and he's grown up talking to ghosts that nobody believed existed and then the accident turned him into one himself and then he meets / sees all of the ghosts he'd grown up talking to.


	3. Chapter 3

**See chapter 1 for info on adopting.  
**

* * *

.

* * *

3. Along for the Ride (Jack and Maddie, Danny)

.

**Summary:** After being seriously wounded in a fight, Danny collapses inside the Fenton GAV to recoup. When his parents are called to the ghost sighting a few minutes later, however, they don't notice who they've brought along for the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**See chapter 1 for info on adopting.  
**

* * *

.

* * *

3. Aaaaaaangst (Danny)

.

I really want to see a looooong story dripping with angst where the accident, ectoplasm, and Danny's ghost half are slowly killing him and he and all of his friends and family have to deal with that knowledge. Would probably involve a revelation for his parents once things got too far for him to keep them in the dark any more.

Something along the lines of Sherlock's _Alone on the Water_ ( s/6914974/1/Alone-On-the-Water) and Supernatural's _No Line on the Horizon_ ( s/5079415/1/No-Line-on-the-Horizon).

(on a side note, I can hardly believe that this hasn't been done in this fandom. Have I just missed it?)


	5. Chapter 5

**See chapter 1 for info on adopting.  
**

* * *

.

* * *

4. Fostering (Jazz and Danny)

.

**Summary:** AU. Jazz convinces her parents that hosting a troubled teenage foster child would benefit her psychological studies. When the blue-eyed boy they get, however, refuses to say anything except that the Fentons shouldn't want him, Jazz realizes that nothing is ever as easy as the textbook says and tries to make him listen to reason. Or should she be the one listening this time?


End file.
